Vice
Vice (バイス, Baisu) is the leader of The Evil Dôji Branch and is in every way the opposite of Ultimo. This makes him the ultimate evil and often means that he is focused solely on the destruction of Ultimo and all that is deemed good. Appearance He has light orange eyes and wild jet black hair, and it is said that when he is sleeping he appears valiant and almost "heroic". This is quickly dismissed when he awakens, as he emanates an aura of pure evil. Two transparent orange visors frame each of his eyes. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both an open green jacket and a black hakama, with printed grey hexagon designs, tied with a red sash. A large piece of torn green fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the images of three white hexagons. Outwardly; only two large and deep green gauntlets on his arms, with ornate white designs, belie the fact that he isn’t human. In his human form, he wears a sweat suit with a white t-shirt underneath, with sandals and his trademark messy hair. In his 12th century human form, he is seen wearing a kimono, adorned with swirling circle patterns and wears a samurai sword, which extends from his sash. His trademark messy hair is combed down, giving him a more human appearance. Robot Crest After preforming the vow with his master; Vice's Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears upon the underside of the person's right forearm, taking the form of three ornate interlocking hexagons surrounded by a much larger individual one, resembling a turtle's shell. Personality As Vice is the incarnation of ultimate evil, both his actions and personality exemplify all the characteristics that are universally considered evil, such as cruelty and deceitfulness. He shows absolutely no sympathy for his victims or his allies, killing impulsively and is rather casual about it. He is often seen with a wide grin when he is killing, and is prone to starting battles. These qualities have a constant and unwavering influence upon his motives and judgements, meaning he holds treachery and immorality in the highest regards. However, as noted by Ultimo, this crazy and immoral view limits him to performing acts that involve only the simplest of motives and movements, as he lacks the necessary restraint and compusure to do otherwise. There is absolutely no goodness in him, which he even says that the good in his soul was cut away from him, and even the other evil dôji seems to fear Vice. These influences are also the foundation of his crudeness and extreme superiority complex, which manifests itself as a continuely torrent of curse words and sudden violent outbursts. Prideful and arrogant, he deems everyone to be inferior to himself, which leads him to underestimate his enemies, refuse any help from his allies, and apparently be ashamed if he is rescued. Relationships Ultimo Just as Vice is the incarnation of the ultimate evil, Ultimo is the incarnation of ultimate good. The two together were originally created to finally provide an answer to the question of "which is stronger, good or evil?". This pits them in a constant state of conflict with each other over the differences in their actions and ideals. K A former member of Farmless City's S.K.A.T. Team; who came into conflict with Vice during his first appearance in the 21st century, over the destruction of the car and weapons that compensated for his numerous insecurities, but he was able to obtain part of Vice's severed arm to become his master. However, Vice takes the lead role rather than him, making their relationship strained at best and the one that gives out orders. Vice occasionally calls him an idiot or a fool, and seems to takes the lead when they are in their ICON mode. Yamato Agari According to Ultimo, ever since in the 12th Century, when Yamato first woke him up and ordered Ultimo to chase him away, Yamato is on his "Death List". Vice is usually trying to kill him, but is impressed that Yamato shows no fear towards him and is often suprised by his actions. After Yamato saves him from Roger Dunstan, Vice was shown thinking about him, possibly out of confusion and shame on why Yamato would save him. Roger Dunstan The creator of the Karakuri Dôji first created both Ultimo and Vice to answer his question mentioned above. However, Vice plans to fight against Dunstan once the One Hundred Machine Funeral is over, as he says that Dunstan plans to reset everything again so that the Evil Dôji will not take over the world. Abilities As Vice is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. He has also revealed his Noh Power: Incompetence, which he says is the ultimate Evil, complete consumption, and absolute destruction. Karakuri Henge *'Demon Mask' (Oni Men): Arguably Vice's most powerful ability; that intiates a full body transformation, changing his form to resemble that of a gaint mechnical demon with a largely skeletal build, that is many times larger than an average human. This technique can either be preformed by Vice alone or with the involvement of his master, K. In regards to the latter; the conversion simultaneously alters Vice's form, while intergrating K into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Vice. So far, there appears to be little to no difference in the resulting form between either of the two methods. It is unknown if this is actually an ICON or just a transformation as Vice is in full control of himself instead of K, where other dôji are subject to their master's control and Vice is capable of doing this without a master. **'Bone Negation': is a full body, multi-directional attack that causes all the blades on vice's body (fingers, horns on his head, ribs, crotch blade, etc.) to extend and skewer his oponents, while at the same time blocking attacks from them. *'Mouth of the Fox' (Ko Guchi): This transformation involves Vice converting his left arm into a shape that is reminscient of a mechnical depiction of a Fox's head. The head itself features a gaping jaw, but instead of teeth only sharpened edges are present, resulting in the technique seemingly functioning more like scissors. However, it's true potential has yet to be seen, as the ability was easily seen through and stopped by Ultimo. * Turtle Saw (Kamenoko): This transformation alters either of Vice's arm into the form of a jagged and serrated saw blade, that is many times larger than himself. The blade itself is formed with a hilt that closely resembles a Turtle's head with the blade extendinding forth from the creature's lower jaw and even when considering its large size, Vice wields it with both extreme ease and power. **'Saw Slice' (Nokogiribiki): A simple yet robust horizontal slash, that is extremely effective, being able to slice a complete bus and all of its contents into two with relatively little effort. *'Turtle-Headed Blade': A transformation that has only been displayed in the pilot chapter, changing Vice's left arm to the structure of an enormous Turtle's head featuring a large rigid and hooked beak. The arm itself functions primarily as an impact weapon; using its large mass and area to significantly magnify the already formidable blows Vice is capable of dealing. *'Demon Drum' (Oni Doramu): Another pilot chapter transformation that modifies Vice's right arm into the shape of an angular drum, that is capable of producing sound waves that can achieve speeds of supersonic proportions. The resulting destructive force released by the preceeding blast is enough to completely level a town the size of Farmless City. Quotes *(To K)'' "I'm not gonna act when I'm not fully-repaired. There's no need to act!"'' *(To Hiroshi adn Machi)'' "Your cheap Noh won't work on me."'' *(To K)'' "I was planning on hiding much longer..."'' *(To Machi about Hiroshi) "Hmm...are you two dating? That's good. You can go to the next world together." *(To Rage) "Didn't I tell you I'd be fine on my own?!" *''"I will never forgive...keeping me uninformed!"'' Trivia * Vice's design and attacks are based on turtles and demons. *Vice's favorite food is hamburger steak. * Vice bares a heavy resemblence to No. 4 Jumbor Vice, from Takei's lesser known series, "Jumbor Barutronica", in both appearence and name. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji Category:Male